


When You Love Your Family But...

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Prompt: throwing/attending a holiday partyOriginally part of 25 Days of Shipmas
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: 25 Days of Shipmas





	When You Love Your Family But...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [When You Love Your Family But...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215009) by [MaParallel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel)



Daichi loved the idea of holiday parties, but not always the execution. It was fun when you were surrounded by friends and family that you loved. It was hell when you were surrounded by fake smiles and forced laughter. But he had something to keep him grounded during those kinds of parties.

"Are you ready?", Suga asked near the doorway.

"Yeah", Daichi answered.

Most of his family was down to earth and easy to get along with. But Daichi had an aunt that lived away from everyone else and to put it nicely, she was a little uppity. Daichi was being made to attend her Christmas party and give her a gift from his family. He was counting every lucky star he had that his boyfriend would be there to keep him from losing his mind.

The two of them took the train, Daichi holding Suga's hand the whole time. It was a like being connected to a charger. The more he did it, the more nerve he felt like he had. Having a brassy boyfriend had its perks. He didn't coddle Daichi or assure him that everything would be alright. He jabbed him in the ribs and told him to get over the small stuff.

Tough love was Suga's specialty. When they got to his aunt's, Daichi took a moment to still his nerves. Suga allowed him that moment before ringing the doorbell himself.

Dai-chan~!", his aunt greeted as she flung the door open. "Oh is this gift for me? Just go and put it under the tree, dear."

"Oba-san, this is my boyfriend."

Suga introduced himself with that bright smile that made everyone fall for him. She welcomed them both jovially as they entered the house. The next few hours Daichi hardly detached from Suga. He had to maneuver through questioning relatives who all asked how he was doing in school, what his plans were for after graduation, if he was still doing the volleyball thing, and so forth.

And through it all, Suga was his rock. He discretely unclenched Daichi's fist when it got too tight, made excuses for him to leave the conversation and when it got to be too much, reminded them all that they had to catch a train home. The moment they were out of the house, Daichi released a large exhale.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"You could stand to mention it more", Suga answered. "Along with all the reasons that you do."

And so Daichi spent most of their journey home, singing Suga's praises for having saved him from his own family.


End file.
